BIG CLASH
BIG CLASH A number of small federations operating in the Northeast, decided to merge into a national federation, known as BIG CLASH. With key financier Bob Blake (XWA), booker Kevin Smiles (ICWA), and principle star "Genocide" Jack Barton (TWS) putting aside bitter rivalries to form the group. BIG CLASH put a strong emphasis on character gimmicks, surreal storylines, but still had a few key stars to back up the wrestling product. Formed in 2000, the federation eventually shut down in late 2005, but still has a loyal fanbase, and strong legacy. IWA Hyper Fights Big Clash was one of the central members of the IWA Hyper Fights organization. They would frequently agree to lose interpromotional matches on the PPVs, provided they'd win blow-offs on their own shows. This policy saw big business when Super Jisatsu Story's Burning Tensei won their light heavyweight title, and turned "Genocide" Jack Barton into a legendary character, particularly for their feud with Alamo Pro. Always worried about losing drawing power to the IWA, BIG CLASH always kept a few major stars from ever appearing their, like ORPHAN and The Deadly RAY. Ten Man Tag Tournaments BIG CLASH innovated the ten man tag tournament, holding the first 200 man tournament in 2003, and running it annually for the next two years until closure. This was mostly run to draw business to house shows, with only the finals making it to live television, or PPV. It encouraged heavy participation from other federations, and independent leagues, cross promoting, to give BIG CLASH huge appeal in smaller markets they hadn't previously ventured to. The second tournament had 200 wrestlers, while the last only featured 100. TOP of the WORLD On the Summer of Fire tours, BIG CLASH would bring in a number of international stars, to run a 16 man round robin cruiser weight tournament. The tournament ran for six years.introducing international stars like FLIGHT to a North American audience, while helping to turn winners like Crazy KILLER, Reckless Abandon, and METALDragon into serious stars. BIG CLASH Reunions Since "Genocide" Jack Barton closed the doors on the BIG CLASH promotion in late 2006, a number of its supporters have run annual BIG CLASH Reunion show in April. While Barton has nothing to do with it, there are enough serious stars to attract former fans. Many of the BIG CLASH wrestlers retired after its closure, so this is the only way to watch characters like ORPHAN, Gary Moore, Rex Porter, and Chico Rivera. Though the ring rust of the top draws, do leave something to be desired from the workrate. Workers like FLIGHT, SLEEPER, and Hector Santana rarely work in North America outside of the one show, and gimmicks like Wicker Man, The Unbalanced, and the Mecha Demons won't be touched by any other promotion, so th shows are a unique experience. BIG CLASH Wrestlers "Genocide" Jack Barton, ORPHAN , Splatterizer, 'The Deadly RAY' (Hector Reyes Jr.), Crazy Killer (Don Gomez), MetalDragon, Reckless Abandon, SLEEPER, Blind Assassin, Paragon of Pain, JET, The ICE, Frank Scalpel, Black Hole, Death Mask III, Johnny Fine, Karosine, "Hombre" Hector Santana, '"Lady Killer" Chico Rivera, 'Hillbilly Hayes, Goliath, Hercules Anderson, Wicker Man, PaiN, CRaSH, 'FLIGHT, ' Mecha Demons(Robot #666 & Dante Machine), The Burning ("Arsonist" Aaron Daniels & Crimson Blaze), 'Kings Among Men ("Straight Edge" Gary Tooms& "Razor" Rex Porter), The Nightmare Factory, '"Glorious" Gary Moore, 'The Unbalanced (Gibson Steele, Twitch, Paranoid Paul, Average Man, Mark Foster, Nathan O'Brian, Scott Philips)' Title History BIG CLASH America Title "Genocide" Jack Barton defeated HillBilly Hayes in a burning flag deathmatch to become the first champion on the first BIG Clash LIVE! TYRANT Slim (Alamo Pro) defeated "Genocide" Jack Barton in a Texas Death match at the Alamo Pro PPV "Never Forget." "Genocide" Jack Barton (2) won the title back from TYRANT Slim at Big Clash LIVE's 4 July supershow. "Handsome" Hector Santana cheated to win the title from "Genocide" Jack Barton in a Mexican Deathmatch at The LAST Clash '04. "Genocide" Jack Barton (3) won the title back from "Handsome" Hector Santana at From the Wreckage '05. Barton retires the Americas title after defending against TYRANT Slim at Terror of Texas on 6/17/06. '' Big Clash Lightheavyweight Title Paragon of Pain won an escape cage match for the vacant title at the Beginning of the End. Crazy Killer defeated Paragon of Pain on BIG Clash LIVE! #8 "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera defeated Crazy Killer in a triangle match also involving Hector Santana at TRIOS '01 Metal Dragon defeated "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera at GoreMania '02 FLIGHT defeated MetalDragon at From the Wreckage '02 MetalDragon (2) defeated FLIGHT in a submission match at EYE of the STORM '02 Burning Tensei (SJS) defeated MetalDragon in a ladder match at IWA Hyper Fights 22. Crazy Killer (2) defeated Burning Tensei (SJS) at IWA Hyper Fights 30. ALL MEN ARE BROTHERS - TEN MAN TAG TOURNAMENT '''The Mecha Demon Army '(Robot no. 666, Dante Machine, Electric Hellfire, Satan Toaster, and MetalLucifer) defeated GUN SHOW ''("Genocide" Jack Barton, Hillbilly Hayes, Hercules Anderson, "Handsome" Hector Santana, and Super GOLIATH''), when Dante Machine pinned Hector Santana, to win the 2003 CUP. The Slaughterhouse 5 ("Genocide" Jack Barton, "Glorious" Gary Moore, Hillbilly Hayes, Splatterizer & ORPHAN) defeated The Posse '(''TYRANT Slim, "Chief" John Razorback, "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes, Long Horn Devil, and The Cosmic Cowboy) when Splatterizer pinned Razorback, to win the 2004 CUP. 'StarLIGHTs '(METALDragon, FLIGHT, CRAZY Killer, CRaSH, and Reckless Abandon) defeated '''EMPEROR ''("Glorious" Gary Moore, "Handsome" Hector Santana, "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera, "Razor" Rex Porter, and "Straight Edge" Gary Tooms'') when FLIGHT pinned Hector Santana, winning the 2005 CUP. In 2006, the tournament was picked up by EUROShock, which featured a number of BIG CLASH stars. The finals saw The Shooting Gallery '("''Hombre" Hector Santana, "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera, Hecter Gomez (CRAZY Killer), Rio Grange, and "Razor" Rex Porter) defeat '''British Steel (Edgar Caspian, "Handsome" Henry, Jake Harris, Death In The Flesh, and Reckless Abandon) when Hector Santana pinned Reckless Abandon, finally winning the 2006 CUP. TOP OF THE WORLD - Light Heavyweight Tournament 2000 - "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera defeated Reckless Abandon in the finals. 2001 - MetalDragon defeated Reckless Abandon in the finals. 2002 - MetalDragon defeated FLIGHT in the finals. 2003 - CRAZY Killer defeated CRaSH in the finals, which was a 30" ladder match. 2004 - FLIGHT defeated "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera in the finals, which was a Spot Light match. 2005 - CRAZY Killer defeated Burning Tensei in the finals, which was a 30" ladder match. Triple Threat - World Trios Tournament 2001 - Latin Lovers ("Lady Killer" Chico Rivera, "Handsome" Hector Santana, & BRAVERA) defeated The Unbalanced 2002 - Three Bad Men ("Razor" Rex Porter, "Glorious" Gary Moore, and "Straight Edge" Gary Tooms) defeated Blood Runners ("Genocide" Jack Barton, Splatterizer, Hillbilly Hayes), when Moore pinned Splatterizer. 2003 - Mecha Demon Wave (Robot no. 666, DanteMachine, & MetalLucifer) defeated SPoTFeST (CRAZY Killer, CRaSH, an PaiN) 2004 - The Unbalanced defeated High Flyin' Heroes (METALDragon, Reckless Abandon, "Air" Jordan Holmes) 2005 - Mecha Demon Wave II (Robot no. 666, Electric Hellfire, Giant Robot Abadon) defeated the BIG CLASH Regular Army (ORPHAN, MetalDragon, Splatterizer) when Giant Robot Abadon pinned Splatterizer. DVDs Despite going out of business, a number of BIG CLASH produced DVDs are still on the market, including... The Best of "Genocide" Jack Barton vols. 1 - 10 Light CLASH - The Best of Lightweight clashes ORPHAN in the DARK - The Best Orphan House Show matches ORPHAN behind the Mask - A history of mask versus mask matches featuring BIG CLASH's favorite son. Trail Blazers - BIG CLASH in the Alamo Category:BIG CLASH wrestlers Category:Federations Category:Bio Category:Defunct Company